The Morning after the Night Before
by patricia51
Summary: Bo wakes up in bed with Tamsin. And Faith LeHayne. And Buffy Summers. Oh yes THAT'S what happened last night. Sequel to "Succubus and Slayers and Valkyrie Oh MY!" Femslash. Rated M


The Morning after the Night Before by patricia51

(Sequel to "Succubus and Slayers and Valkyrie Oh MY!" Bo wakes up in bed with Tamsin. And Faith LeHayne. And Buffy Summers. Oh yes THAT'S what happened last night. Femslash. Rated M)

Bo Dennis cracked open one eyelid enough to fix a murderous gaze on the gap between two heavy curtains that was allowing a beam of sunlight to smack her right in the face. She wished she could smack it back. Knowing how futile that wish was she tried to throw her right arm over her eyes. It wouldn't move.

Okay, so she'd roll over on her side and present her back to the offending beam. That effort, feeble as it was, failed miserably as well since she found she was unable to move either of her legs. So just what was going on? Grumpily she forced both eyes open completely and lifting her head,which seemed to weigh about 123 pounds she looked around. Okay, that explained it.

Buffy Summers was laying on her legs. Her shoulders anyway while the blonde Slayer's head was pillowed on Bo's thigh. She was nude. But then Bo was pretty sure she was too. She looked to her side. Ah. Her arm was buried somewhere under Faith LeHayne, who was curled up on her side facing her. Then there was Tamsin, who was spooned against Faith with an arm wrapped around the dark-haired young woman and her hand firmly clamped on the dark-haired Slayer's breast. And the rest of Buffy was sprawled across their legs as well. And no one had a stitch of clothing on although a trail leading from the door to the bathroom explained where most of it had ended up. There WAS a black bra that must have been Tamsin's hanging from the slowly turning ceiling fan though.

Last night. Last night she and the Valkyrie had been at the Dal Riata. Faith and Buffy had dropped in. There had been drinks and then the foursome had moved to the alleyway beside the club. Following a wild session there; she with Buffy and Tamsin with Faith they had taken the Slayers' invitation to move the party to their hotel room. She remembered that Tamsin had managed to remove her hand from Faith's ass before they entered the lobby and managed to keep it off for the entire elevator ride up to what turned out to be a suite near the top of the hotel just below the penthouse. Then, both of them laughing, the Valkyrie and the dark-haired Slayer had sprinted for the suite's door with Bo and Buffy in hot pursuit.

The kissing started immediately. Tamsin's hand only left Faith's butt long enough to peel the other woman out of her black leather pants and the thong underneath it. The brunette Slayer had been returning the favor just as quickly while Bo remembered her and Buffy tearing at each other's clothing. Apparently the time they had spent in the alley had only wetted everyone's' appetites.

Speaking of wetting; the shower had indeed been enormous. No less than four double shower heads looked down on a huge glass surrounded tile enclosure. Hot water started steaming immediately and the foursome plunged into it. They took turns scrubbing each others backs and any and all other places they could reach. Kissing started up again and lots of touching and in a fit of position change Bo dropped to her knees and went down on the nearest Slayer. That happened to be Faith. But Tamsin was already administering a tongue lashing to Buffy, a tongue lashing that must have been extremely effective judging from the sounds the blonde was making.

The chi in the air was so powerful that Bo thought she would pass out. Maybe she did for a moment because she couldn't recall just how she had got on her hands and knees with the water pounding on her back and Faith behind her with her face buried between the succubus's cheeks. But she didn't worry as Buffy appeared through the steam, cupped Bo's chin and guided her lips and tongue to the curls between the blonde Slayer's legs. She vaguely knew that Tamsin was behind Buffy but wasn't sure exactly what the Valkyrie was doing except it was making Buffy try to smother Bo by shoving herself onto her face.

Eventually they had all come up for air. And towels. A general collapse onto the bed was proposed but the idea faded somewhat when Faith opened the suitcase containing the Slayers' assortment of sex toys. That was how the desk in the corner had got broken Bo now remembered. It had held up when Tamsin had Buffy bent over it. The Valkyrie was reveling in her first use of a strapon, so much so the pair had basically been on top of the piece of furniture.

Then Faith had ambled by. She tucked a vibrator she was later to use very successfully on Bo under one arm. Producing a quite long dildo she had then dribbled lubricant onto it from the narrow tip all along its steadily thicker length. Without fanfare, or warning, she had stopped and in one long motion shoved half the dildo's length up Tamsin's upraised ass. The result was a rather loud yell and an incredibly intense pounding of the blonde Slayer by the driven nearly crazy Valkyrie. THAT was when the desk folded. Its demise slowed neither of the two women involved in its collapse.

Faith had been studiously applying the vibrator between Bo's wide spread legs while she feasted on the Succubus's breasts when finally the other two came up for air. Their arrival was unexpected, as unexpected as Tamsin driving the strapon into Faith in the same puckered opening the Slayer had used on the Valkyrie. When Buffy had straddled Bo's face and lowered herself onto the eager waiting mouth that had been the last straw for the bed as well. However since the mattress had not tipped sideways, too much anyway, the foursome had finished what they were doing. They had discarded the add-on accessories, shared kisses all around and fell asleep all together.

Suddenly Bo found she could move her legs. At the same time there was a thud somewhere past the foot of the bed and a muffled "Ouch". Summoning all her Fae strength she managed to lift her head far enough to see a very tousled blonde head peer bleary eyed at her.

"Oh hi," muttered Buffy. "Is it morning already?"

"I'm afraid so," Bo admitted.

"Could you two please stop screaming?" Faith lurched up on one arm, wobbled and then fell back on the bed with a groan.

The bed bounced again. The three speakers looked around, finally catching sight of Tamsin on her hands and knees crawling towards the bathroom. Shortly the toilet flushed and then the shower started. The trio exchanged looks and proceeded to make their way in generally the same fashion as the Valkyrie had to the shower. They found Tamsin sitting on the tile floor under the pounding of a pair of shower heads. Wordlessly each girl took a separate corner and separate shower heads. A half hour steam bath removed most of the cobwebs and soothed Bo's amazingly sore muscles but did little to relieve the pounding headache.

Buffy must have left the shower first unseen and called room service for when the others finally returned to the sitting room area the blonde Slayer had a room service breakfast tray loaded with food. At first the smell of the food nearly triggered an unpleasant reaction in everyone but it subsided as Buffy passed around mugs of black coffee and a bottle of prescription strength pain killers.

Each of them, human and Fae alike managed to swallow some food and the coffee and pain killers made them consider that they might survive this after all. No one had the strength to do much more than just look at each other and around the suite.

"So," Faith reflected aloud. "Another suite trashed. Another security deposit down the drain. Oh well. We paid for the damages last time and they let us back in so I guess we'll just have to do it again."

"Speaking of that," asked Tamsin. "Paying that is. Exactly how do you fund your endeavors? And this too," she waved a hand around the room."

"Well once upon a time," began Buffy.

"That's how you start a fairy tale," Faith objected. "This is a war story so it should begin 'No shit this really happened'."

"Okay," agreed Buffy. "No shit this really happened. There once was an organization known as the Watchers' Council of Britain. They'd been around a long time and knew all about Slayers and vampires and demons and all the rest of it. When a new Slayer was chosen they dispatched a member to oversee and train her. The rest of the time they seemed to sit around in an expensive building not unlike an upper-class British club. There they wrote papers and read old texts and generally sat on their asses. But they had lots and lots of money."

"So they funded your efforts."

"Not even. They very grudgingly paid for Faith to live in a cheap motel in Sunnydale. It didn't bother them or their lifestyle at all that after my Mother passed away I had to work at a fast food restaurant in order to feed myself and my sister. Their attitude was that a Slayer didn't live very long so why waste resources on any one of us? That way they could continue to live in luxury and never take any risks themselves when it came to vampires or other creatures. The only action we ever saw them take was to administer a brutal test serving no purpose called the Cruciamentum to me and then to pursue Faith when they thought she had gone rogue."

"Had you?" asked Bo.

"Not important," replied Buffy, although she and Faith exchanged glances that spoke not just volumes but an entire library of history between the two girls. "Anyway, the Headquarters was blown up by an agent of the First Evil and pretty much all of the Council and their hangers-on went with it. There were a few survivors who were not present. The chief of those was my own watcher, Rupert Giles. He took over. And because he was a certified card-carrying Watcher he was able to tap in to all the savings and bank accounts and stocks and bonds they had held."

Faith took over. "Giles being a pretty good guy, especially for a stuffy upper-class Englishman, he used the holdings to actually fight the bad guys. That includes us being paid and having an extremely generous expense account. I got to stop living in flop houses and Buffy could send her sister to college."

"No doubt," Buffy interjected, "The next time we see Giles we will be the subjects of an extremely detailed scolding. But he'll forgive us. Besides, we stayed here last time and spread around enough cash to the concierge and cleaning staff that they won't say a word other than to tell us how much more we owe."

Silence descended. Tamsin broke it first.

"So are you staying on for a while?"

"No such luck," replied Faith. "There's a serious problem in Los Angeles involving an old friend of ours. He really is in some deep stuff and although he's quite capable on his own we owe him a lot. So we're off today as soon as we're able to go."

"But you'll be back?"

"Of course."

"So how do you think we could pass the time until check-out?" asked Bo.

In reply the two Slayers drug themselves up on the bed.

"Sleep," they said in unison.

Bo looked at Tamsin.

"Sounds delightful."

(The End)


End file.
